


Going Up - Mini Fics

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stripper Patrick, Thats it just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini fics based off of sentences people send me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these are just mini fics that im writing based off of sentences people send me on tumblr! 
> 
> The first one - "The scar on my wrist reminds me that I was once very sad but now the ring on my finger tells me it is possible to be happy, very happy." From Anon

“Look, Patrick, it even has a white picket fence!” Pete exclaims in excitement, squeezing Patrick’s hand. Patrick hadn't ever thought Pete would get this excited about house hunting. But then again, it was a big step for them, moving out of their cozy apartment into a big house with empty rooms.

Empty rooms that would hopefully be filled in the future. It's exciting to think about. A little scary, but mostly exciting.

“I see it, Pete.” Patrick laughs, and squeaks when he's spun around by an extremely happy Pete who laughs along with him. God, he loves him, loves him like he hung the sun, the moon, and the stars for him, and, in a way, he had. When Pete lets him go he traces the raised scar on his wrist, a reminder. Pete notices, and takes his arm, raises it and kisses the scar, something he's done countless times.

“The scar on my wrist… it- it reminds that once I was in a bad place, but look,” Patrick raises his hand, the wedding band gleaming, “I’m so incredibly happy now.” Pete smiles softly at him before leaning and kissing him, bringing him close. 

Pete pulls away from him after a moment and caresses his face gently, love in his eyes. “I’m so incredibly happy that you're so incredibly happy. And that I could be there for you, to love you.” Patrick smiles widely at him and takes his hand again, and Pete squeezes it, running his thumb over Patrick’s wedding band.

“Now, let's go look at this house.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "don't name it we are /not/ keeping that thing" - From anon!

“Pete, don't _name_ it, we are _not_ keeping that thing!” Patrick says shrilly, looking alarmed. “And especially don't name it _that_!” Pete’s sat on the floor, kitten in his hands. It's adorable, Patrick will admit, but it's evil.

Evil because it could literally cause Patrick to go to the hospital.

“Look, Patrick, it's so cute! What if you just get like, allergy meds for-” Pete’s cut off by Patrick making a loud frustrated noise. He's eyeing the kitten. It looks up at him and mews, so young it can hardly keep it’s eyes open.

Pure evil.

It's like Pete doesn't understand what allergic even means. “Pete, if I wasn't _allergic_ ,” Patrick makes sure to emphasize the word, because clearly Pete has forgotten what it means, “Then maybe.” Pete still looks hopeful though, and he pets the tiny thing, earning himself a tiny chirp. Pete looks thrilled at the tiny kitten's mew.

Okay, it's cute, but _still_. It's besides the point.

Pete looks up at him from his spot on the floor and brings out the puppy eyes, taking the kitten gently and making it dance a little. “Pleaaaase, _please_ Patrick? Really, we can like, shave it or something, I dunno, or you can take meds or something, c’mon? I don't want him to get stuck in a bad home!” And that's totally the guilt card, because Pete knows Patrick can't stand the thought of hurt animals.

“God- I can't- _fine_. But we’re not naming it _Killer_ , what type of name is that?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dude are you sure about this I mean it doesn't look safe" from anon!

Pete Wentz is an idiot. 

Patrick knew that already, he’d known the guy for a year now, but still. This idea could be nominated for an award in stupidity. And it would probably win.

“Um, Pete? Are you sure about this? I mean… It doesn't look safe.” Patrick calls from his spot on the ground, looking up at Pete. Pete’s on his roof, holding a big table umbrella and looking excited. “Like, what if you break your arm or something?” Personally, Patrick will laugh if he breaks his arm. He’s been trying to talk him out of it for hours.

Pete waves his hand dismissively. “It's fine, Patrick! This is totally going to work.” He sounds so sure that Patrick has to take a moment to remind himself that they need Pete in their band. He cannot kill their bassist. But if he kills himself with his stupid idea, Patrick will be finding a new bassist. “Stop being a chicken!”

It's windy, and Patrick watches in horror as Pete grips the umbrella and let's out a war cry and jumps without warning. “Pete!” Patrick yells, and Pete’s falling, the umbrella doing nothing to hold him up. Idiot! 

Pete hits the ground a second later, screeching in pain. Patrick’s still for a moment before rushing over to him, knocking the umbrella away. “You idiot! I told you this was a stupid idea!” Pete’s face contorts in pain but he still manages to stick his tongue out at Patrick. 

“It's just my ankle, okay, I’m fine!” Pete tells him, laughing suddenly. “That was awesome!” Pete exclaims a moment later, and Patrick resists the urge to kill him. He helps him stand, and makes a disgusted noise when Pete tries to kill him.

“Not now. My idiot boyfriend just jumped off a roof.” Patrick tells him, but leans forward and kisses him anyways. Pete seems delighted, kissing him eagerly and putting his hands on Patrick’s hips. When they break apart Pete kisses his cheek, and then his forehead.

Patrick rolls his eyes when Pete puts weight on his foot and winces. “You're lucky I love you. C’mon, I’ll get you ice for your ankle.” 

“What would I do without you, ‘Tricky?” Pete says fondly. Patrick just rolls his eyes again and shakes his head, ignoring the nickname for now. He takes Pete’s hand and together they head inside, Patrick telling Pete to never do that again. Seriously. Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated ! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Is it weird that I had a better time talking to the stripper than getting a lap dance from him?" from anon!

Pete is fairly certain he is in love. Now, he hadn’t believed in love at first sight a mere hour ago, but now… He's pretty sure he’s in love. He hasn't even talked to the guy, but still.

The guy in question is a stripper. Joe keep glancing from the stripper to Pete, totally noticing the hearts in his eyes. After a while Joe elbows him, just after the guy on stage does something so incredibly sexy that all them men have to reach down and adjust themselves. 

“Dude. You okay?” Joe asks, raising an eyebrow. Pete waves his hand in his general direction, completely fixated on the stage. The stripper is dressed in a cute devil lingerie outfit, a pout on his lips and devil horns on his head. He's incredibly hot and adorable at the same time, which quite an achievement in Pete’s book.

The stripper makes eye contact with Pete for a moment and winks, and holy crap, Pete’s heart skips a beat. They maintain eye contact until finally the guy looks away, down to the floor. Cute. Pete watches him for a bit longer before the stripper does something unexpected.

He walks down the small steps, walking easily in his kitten heels. He moves over to the crowd of guys and none of them dare to touch him, there's security and guards all over the place. Pete’s afraid he's drooling as he watches him get closer and closer, finally stopping in front of Pete.

“Hi there.” The stripper smiles at him, way too adorable for his own good. “I’m ‘Trick.” He says, giggling a little. Pete swallows, mouth dry, and nearly squeaks as the stripper, ‘Trick, starts to climb into his lap. Joe whistles, and it starts up a bunch of loud cheering and whistling from the other guys, and oh God, Pete is getting a lap dance in a gay club in front of like, forty men. His life is crazy.

‘Trick smiles widely at him once he's im his lap, all pink cheeks and bright eyes. “Um,” Pete manages, voice embarrassingly high pitched. ‘Trick giggles again, and oh, starts to rolls his hips down. 

“What, a hot guy like you has never gotten a lap dance?” ‘Trick teases, continuing the movement of his hips. Pete’s totally blanking,, but he honestly thinks he has a really good reason as to why. It's not every day that hot strippers give him a lap dance. “C’mon, loosen up.” ‘Trick very nearly purrs.

So Pete enjoys it, biting his lip and swallowing as ‘Trick keeps rolling his hips down and grinding, giving him the best lap dance of his life. But all good things come to an end, and ‘Trick finally climbs out of his lap. Joe looks stunned, eyes wide and mouth open. ‘Trick smiles again and blows a kiss at Pete. “I’ll see you later.”

And just like that, the show is over. Pete’s still pretty shocked himself, and he stands slowly, ignoring his boner. It's okay, at least he thinks so, because pretty much all the men have boners too. It would be pretty hard not to after that show.

Pete distracts himself, drinks a little whiskey and talks to Joe, just enjoying himself. It's fun, hanging out with Joe. It's something they haven't been able to do often but Pete’s always glad when they can, because Joe is his best friend. 

A while later there's a tap on his shoulder, and he's greeted with a familiar face. Round cheeks and ocean eyes. “Hi. I’m the stripper from earlier.” ‘Trick says softly. He's dressed in a tshirt and fitting jeans, not tight like Pete’s, but tight enough to show off his nice thighs. “Um, I’m Patrick.” 

Patrick. It suits him. 

“Pete.” Pete's much less intimidated now that Patrick’s not in the hottest outfit he's ever seen, and not giving him a lap dance. “Thanks for the lap dance earlier?” Pete’s not sure if a thank you is what to say to someone who gave him a lap dance. Patrick just laughs, different from the little giggles he was making earlier.

“No problem. You were the cutest in the audience. Except for maybe the curly haired guy next to you.” Patrick says. Pete’s pretty flattered, and he says as much, earning himself another laugh. 

He talks to Patrick for quite a while, and he learns a lot about him. For one, he's actually kind of shy. He's twenty two, he's been working here as a stripper since he was nineteen, and, Patrick adds proudly, he's their star. Pete can definitely see why, if his performance from earlier says anything.

Patrick bites his lip after there’s a lull in the conversation and takes out a pen from his back pocket, blushing a little. “I don't, like, do this a lot. I know I’m a stripper and all, but I don't, like, go out with guys much. So uh, I hope you don't mind?” Patrick asks, gesturing for Pete to give him his arm. Pete swallows and nods, raising it. A stripper who doesn't have sex a lot, who's cute and funny and really awesome.

Patrick scrawls his number on his arm, looking really happy. “Really. I don't do this a lot. Or like… Ever.” Pete smiles at how cute he is, blushing because he gave a guy his number. It's kind of bizarre, considering he's a stripper. “Okay, um, I gotta go home now. My dog is probably wondering where I am.” Patrick laughs. 

“Alright. I'll call you later, if that's okay?” Pete tells him, smiling widely. He kind of thinks he's dreaming. This cute guy is not giving him his number and he's going to wake up in his bed, any second now. But obviously it's real, because Patrick says a quick bye and leaves, still blushing.

After a moment of Pete standing there, blinking, Joe shows up again, smirking. “Got his number?” Joe asks, eyeing his arm. “Lucky. He was really hot.” 

“Is it weird that I had a better time talking to a stripper than getting a lap dance from him?” Pete asks slowly, tracing the numbers on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are super appreciated! :-)


End file.
